In many settings it is desirable to have a control system that allows for convenient control of water faucets and other water delivery fixtures. Many control systems, however, lack a means for convenient adjustment of water temperature. The ability to adjust temperature is indispensable in households, hotels, hospitals, and many work places.
One typical faucet system has handles for controlling hot and cold water flow. The user turns a “cold” water handle to initiate cold water flow. Similarly, the user turns a “hot” water handle to initiate hot water flow. The handles are fixed into place adjacent to the basin. To obtain the desired water temperature, the user manipulates the handles manually. This can be time consuming, and can take considerable effort. Also, the location of the handles is often not convenient to the user.
Persons skilled in the art have recognized a need for an improved system and method for controlling water temperature to reduce water waste, conserve energy, and promote sanitary conditions. There is also a need for a faucet control system and method that allows for flexibility in placement of a temperature or water flow control in order to accommodate use by a broad range of persons.